Diddy Kong Racing
|genre = Adventure-racing game |modes = Single player 2-4 multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: K-A OFLC: G PEGI: 3+ |platform = Nintendo 64 |manual = |media = 96 Mb (12 MB) Nintendo 64 cartridge |requirements = |input = |pregame = N/A |nxtgame = N/A }} Diddy Kong Racing is a racing game developed for the Nintendo 64. While certain elements are similar to the Mario Kart series, there are several key differences. Among them is the offering of the hovercraft and airplane (in addition to the standard kart) on certain race courses. The game has several features. Among them are Adventure Mode, Multiplayer Mode, and Cheat Menu. Diddy Kong is the only veteran character in the game, as all of the remaining characters were developed by Rare during that time. Rare itself), such as Diddy Kong, Banjo, Tiptup, and Conker. However, it does not feature Donkey Kong. He is away on vacation at the time of the game. There are several ways a player may gain advantage over the computer-controlled racers. They are listed as follows: * Rocket Start: Pressing the A button as soon as the word "GO!" appears on the screen will grant a short but powerful speed boost at the start of the race. * Repeated A Button Tapping: Compared to holding the A button, tapping it several times repeatedly will grant a slightly higher top speed. (Just make sure your thumb and right hand don't get tired!) * Skids, Hops, and Barrel Rolls: Pressing the R button allows the character in a kart to skid, which allows for faster turning in corners. In a hovercraft, this turns into a hop, which is useful for faster cornering, jumping a longer distance, or ringing a bell in Boulder Canyon (one of the tracks in Dragon Forest). In an airplane, pressing the button once allows the plane to turn sharper corners and pressing it twice allows it to do a barrel roll, which gives a temporary speed boost. * OOB Glitches: OOB (Out of Bounds) glitches require some practicing to perform, but when performed correctly, enable the character to go through otherwise solid sections of the race track and result in unusually quick lap times. * Cheat Codes: Entering in Cheat Codes on the Cheat Menu enables your character to experience things like starting with 10 bananas, becoming large, having level 3 power ups, etc. * Zippers: Passing through a red-and-yellow-colored zipper grants the character a huge but temporary speed boost. Additionally, the type of zipper that the character passes through will depend on the terrain it is located on. If it is land, the zipper will look like a chevron. On water, it will resemble a Reuleaux triangle, while in air, it will look like an octagon. * Bananas: For each banana that the player collects, the character's top speed will increase slightly. The increases are capped at 10 bananas. However, if a character gets hit by a missile, shield, or trap, he or she loses bananas. * Balloons: Blue balloons grant temporary speed boosts. Collecting the first one turns the boost amber and enables a short burst of acceleration, while waiting to collet another turns the boost cyan and triggers a larger acceleration burst. If a player waits to collect one more blue balloon, then the boost turns magenta, a large swooshing sound can be heard, and the character is rocketed a long distance. * The other kinds of balloons are Red, Green, Yellow, and Rainbow. The red ones grant missile capabilities to shoot down your opponents, green ones produce traps to slow racers down, yellow ones produce shields to protect from attacks and traps, and the rainbow ones magnetize one of the targeted karts to bring your character closer to your rival. * T.T. Unlock: You can also unlock T.T. the Timer by beating his best overall lap times for each track. (Trophy Race "s, Boss Races, and VS Tracks do not count). While he is the fastest racer in the game, it can be difficult to control him during turns. * Wizpig: You can also use the GameShark and flash the code to start racing as Wizpig on foot or on a rocket. Characters Each character has strengths and weaknesses and should be considered carefully before each race. The HATS (Handling, Acceleration, and Top Speed) attributes determine how well a character corners in tight turns and how quickly he or she reaches his or her maximum speed. 1 is the lowest, and 3 is the highest. The W (Weight) attribute determines how difficult it is to push a character away, with 1 being the easiest and 3 being the hardest. The A (Aggregate) Score is the sum of the HATS and W attributes and is a reference to give a player a more informed decision as to which character to choose. The higher the A Score, the better the character is overall. Note: The following characters were originally created for this game and its Nintendo DS sequel. They do not subsequently appear anywhere else. * Pipsy the Mouse * Tiptop the Turtle Racers Other *Taj the Genie Bosses *Tricky the Triceratops *Bluey the Walrus *Bubbler the Octopus *Smokey the Dragon *Wizpig the Pig Wizard Trivia * Diddy Kong was originally developed by Rare as a newer version of Donkey Kong Jr. for the 1994 SNES game, Donkey Kong Country. * In 2007, a remake, called Diddy Kong Racing DS, was released for the Nintendo DS. Much like Super Mario 64 DS, it featured new gameplay elements and a plethora of additions over its predecessor. * In the remake, Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong replace Banjo and Conker. de:Diddy Kong Racing es:Diddy Kong Racing fr:Diddy Kong Racing Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:1990's games Category:Games in the Donkey Kong series